I'm yours
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Lot's of pair. Set in a kingdom century. the great genderal takahashi go for a war but in the end her war company hides something and have an evil plan. could he come back for her princess?


**"I'm yours"**

In a wide battle field

"Okay... Are you Ready soldier...?"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAH..."

"NOW! IN YOUR POSITION! !"

"...!"

There is a war. The war is lead by a young jenderal. He lead his army into a fierce battle. Many people die. but they do it to protect the country. no one regret it. This jenderal has given his whole live for the country. even he is still young everyone respect him. He has win every battle and war. and again today he has also win the war.

"OKAY GUYS! LET"S BACK TO THE CAMP! WE ALREADY WIN THIS BATTLE!"

"YEEAAAAAAY...!"

***********************************

Soldier Camp

"Whoaaaaa... today battle is so exhausted." the young jenderal headed to his chair and rest in there.

"but you win the battle again. I really proud to you master." his butler said as he give a glass of water to the great jenderal.

"thanks koji-san." the jenderal take the glass and drink it "But I dont know whether I could win every battle everytime. I'm still young and I still need to learn more in the battle field."

"well, I've been serve and take care of you since you are child. I know you could do it master."

"thanks, I appreciate your support koji-san. " the jenderal stand up and remove his armor from his body and suddenly a messanger come bring a message to him.

"Koji-san! can I meet the jenderal? I bring a message from the palace!" the messanger try to keep his breathe steady as he has running through the camp to meet the jenderal. "Owgh... it's look like really important." koji-san then let the messanger to come in.

"Jenderal! The King said that You should go back hurry now to the palace!" the messanger said as he bow to the jenderal.

"What happend? It's something wrong in the palace ?" the jenderal look curious "I dont know either jenderal. I just a messanger. Here is the letter."

the jenderal take the letter "Uhm... okay, you can go." "Thank you jenderal. I'm leaving now." the messenger then leave the camp.

he sit and read the letter

_"Dear Jenderal Takahashi,___

_You should come back to the palace right now.___

_You should arrive before noon and headed directly to Princess chamber.___

_King"_

"what is it jenderal?" koji-san look curious. The jenderal stand up and give koji-san order "Koji-san, prepare my fastest horse. We go to the palace right now and tell the soldiers to keep in guard." koji-san then bow and prepare everything "Yes, right away master."

*********************************

next morning

"Hiyaaa...Hiyaaa... faster... faster..."

"master, we will arrive in palace about 1 hour again."

"Okay, that should be good koji-san."

I have to arrive at the palace before noon. I wonder what happend in the palace. I then try to make my horse move faster and without I realize I and koji-san already arrive in the main gate of our country. As the king's order I have go stright to the Princess chamber. So without any second thought I directly go there. As I arrive I go down from my horse and hurry to meet the Princess. I come in to her chamber and...

"Ah, Minami... Finally You arrive. I couldn't find where chocoro is. I have search every where until This chamber in chaos." the Princess run forward to me and drag me with her to find her lovely pet it's a dog name chocoro. I help her then finally I found her dog and give it to her.

"Minami, owwww... finally you found him. Thank you very much." she said as she smiling to her dog. she look at me and give a gently smile. "Okay what about if we have a tea now minami? your work have done."

I look at her and widen my eyes "what? sooo... the king have ordered me just to help you to find this dog? only to find a dog?"

she chuckle "yes, I have asked my father to do that."

I scracth my head, I dont believe this. I get called to go back to find a dog owgh come on. "Owww... Princess why you do that? There are a lot of maid and soldier here who can help you finding the dog. This is soo...argh..." I pout "Okay, everything fine now right. I'll go back to the camp." I turn around and leave her alone. All I can remember is I could she her sad expression. I then headed to the place where I left my horse and where koji-san waiting. he looks at me.

"what happend master?"

"I'm a bit pissed out. You know what? the princess ask the king to called me back just because I have to help her in finding her dog. Could you imagine that? so I just left her behind."

koji-san smile and talk to me "well, you know how princess is master. I believe she has a good reason why is she doing like this. she must be so sad that you have just left her behind. she is a princess but dont forget one thing master she is also your friends. You 2 have been a friends since you are kids. I know you are grown up now and you are a jenderal now. I havent seen you 2 spend time together like used to. I thinks you should come back and meet her."

when I hearing what koji-san said I realize something and hurried back to the chamber. I run as fast as I can. I try to find her but she was found no where. and suddenly I remember one place. It's the place that we first met. I then go there and in ther I could she her. She sit near the tree and holding her dogs. I try to approach her but I walk slowly so she cant hear my foot step. Then I hear she talk to her dog.

"Ne chocoro, Minami is change now. He dont have any time for me again. He dont remember what day today." her voice begin shutter and started to cry. then she continue "He even call me Princess now. He never call me by my name as he used to. It's so strange chocoro. I would do anything in oerder to make her in here right now."

After I heard that I feel pain in my heart. am I already change like that?calling her 'Princess' is necessary since she is the princess and she is our future queen. I dont know that my attitude has made her that sad. I then move closer to her and hug her from behind.

"I'm so sorry. I have hurt you. I have hurt my own friend." I realease her from my hand and sit beside her. I grab her hand and wipe her tears from her cheek. "You know, maybe I have forgotten that today is the first day we meet but you have to know that looking you sad like this is killing me. I wont forgive myself if I make you sad." she approach me and rested her head in my chest. I lay my back on the tree to support our body. I hug her to make her calm.

I then continue to talk to her "And I'm sorry if I change the way I address you. You are a princess and a future queen it would be rude if I only call you my your first name." she move forward and snuggle in me "But I like it. When you adress me by my first name it a symbol that we are very close and know each other." I hug her tighter

"I'm sorry, But I have to do that. If not what other people thing."

"I dont care what people said."

"Uhm... I got an Idea, what about this. I'll call you my your first name when nobodies around. It should be okay."

"Hmm... Okay, so since no one in here would you call me by my first name then?"

I look at her and smile "Sure, I'll call you by your first name."

"Then said it and you have to apology for your mistake today!" she order "owwwwokay, please forgive me for my mistake today. I would not gonna be like that again. I promise 'Atsuko'!"

finally she smile and back rested her head in my chest and snuggle into me.

"Ne minami?"

"Yeah, what is it atsuko?"

"could we be like this for whole day? I really miss you. We havent spend our time together since you join the army."

"sure, everything for you atsuko and I promise I will always beside you."

I hold her tightly and enjoy our time together that day. The time pass and we sleep together under the tree. Without realize it's already evening. I wake up and still see her laying in my chest. I could feel her warmest. Somehow when I looking at her sleeping face my heart beating so fast. Suddenly she awake.

"minami...? am I fell asleep?" she try to open her sleepy eyes "yeah, it's ok if you still sleepy. I wont go anywhere. I'm yours today."

after hearing what I say she got up and look at me with an exciting look "Really? Great! Now you could accompany me to the market then." I look at her and ask her "Errr... For what?" "There is something that I want to buy." She got up and grab my hand. "Hurry UP!" I follow her and meet koji-san in the front gate. he looks at us and just smile.

"Good evening princess! How are you today?"

"Koji-san, long time no see. I'm fine. Now I'll go to minami to the market. He said that he is mine today." looking at me I just blushing

"Well, yaah...come on atsuko. Get your horse and we can go." she look at me and get on to my horse. "We will go with the same horse" I frowned but I cant do anything. I just shake my head and go to the market with her. she stop in an antiques shop. She go in and look at an antique stuff in there. I wait at her and suddenly I attract by an old necklace. it look like a charm. It can be opened and place a foto in there. It's look special and I buy it without atsuko even notice it. I also ask the owner of the shop not to tell it to atsuko. I keep it and decided to give it to her since today is our first meeting anniversary. I should give her something special today. I keep it in my pocket. atsuko then approach me with a down expression.

"Hee? what happend? you look so dissapointed." I stare at her "Well, The necklace that I want isnt here anymore." could it be the one that I have bought "whaT is it look like?" "It's an antique neclace where we can place our photos in there." so it is this necklace. I smile at her and ask her to return to her chamber.

"let's go back to your chamber atsuko." she look curiously "for what? I havent finished yet." I wink my eyes to her and finally she agree to go back to her chamber. as we arrive there I take her to the park.

"You must be wonder why I insist to go back earlier. well, since I havent no time to be with you recently and today is our first meeting anniversary I want to give you something." she looks happy and grabs my hand "close your eyes for a moment." "should I do that? uhm... okay!" she then close her eyes. I grab the necklace from my pocket and wear it to her.

"now, open your eyes!" she open it and look at the necklace then turn around to give me a hug "ow, minami, this is the necklace that I'm looking for you bought it first. thank you very much." I smile at her and hug her back "yeah, you are welcome. I'm glad that I give you the perfect gift." I chuckle at her. we then seperated but then she act weirdly.

"uhm? what happend atsuko. I thought you like the present."

"well, actually there is one more thing why I insist my father to call you back from the war."

"hmm... and so... what is it atsuko?"

"tomorrow , my father friend king from the other country will come to the palace. he come with his son." I just silent and keep pay attention to what atsuko said. "he said that I'm already 19 years old and I should find a suitor for me." what is this mean? did she try to said that...

"it looks like my father is trying to enggage me to him." hearing that I freeze. I feel as my world went blank and my heart stop beating . I just silent , dont know what to say she then continue "what about if it's true. I dont want to be enggage minami. I wanna find true love." I dont know what should I do. I grab her hand and look at her eyes.

"everything will be fine atsuko. No matter what happend I'll be in your side. I promise!" she look at me, kiss my cheek and hug me. "thank you minami." we in that position for a moment and seperated as I heard koji-san calling me "Master, it's already late we must back to the inn." "Okay koji-san I'll be right back."

atsuko look at me with a sad expression. I cup her cheek and kiss her forehead. I dont know why I do that she seems a bit suprise with my action but  
>then she give me a gentle smile as I said "I'll coming to the palace tomorrow." "I'll be waiting!" I excuse myself then go with koji-san.<p>

****************************************************************

**next morning**

OMG last night after atsuko told me about her enggagement thing I couldnt sleep. What if what she thought is right. I would never can be with her. I know we are different. She is a princess and I'm just a jenderal, her servant. For the deep of my heart I have love her for so long yet I couldnt tell her my feeling. Now just she how faith will playing. I prepare myself to go to the palace. As I arrive the king greet me. My family have serve the royal family so long. My father have save him long time ago he ows my father so that between my family and the royal family so close.

"Well...well... Jenderal Takahashi finally you come."

"Yes your majesty. As soon as I received your later I right away come here."

"Good...good...you really look like your father. I bet you inherit all his skill."

"Thank you for your compliment your highnest" I bow to him and someone approach.

"So, King Maeda is it the jenderal that you have told me before?"

"Ow, King Satou! Yeah , he is. Let me introduce you. This is my might Jenderal Takahashi Minami. and Takahashi this is King Satou."

"Nice to meet you Your highnest."

"So, satou, where is your son?" King satou then imply "Oh, takeru maybe he is around the guest or he has already met your beautiful daughter." King satou then laugh. I really not comfortable with that laugh. I then excuse to find atsuko. I search her between the guest but I cant find her until I heard voice from the palace garden. I go there and finally found atsuko with a man. he is taller than me. Well, I'm not quite tall. It looks like they have a nice chat. Somehow I feel pain in my heart and now I'm full of jealousy but cant do anything. It looks like she like this prince. I dont wanna to disturb them so I turn a round to leave them alone but atsuko look at me and call me. She run towards me.

"Minami...? Minami wait! Where are you going?" she grabs my hand prevent me to leave her. "Ah, princess. I'm just walking around and I dont know that you are in here with someone. I dont wanna disturb." I could look that she is mad at me. Maybe because I act formal toward her.

"Dont leave!" she look at me and I could say that she is totally dont want me to go. I noded and she smile. then that prince approach us.

"so princess maeda, who is he? it's look like you two really close." the man smirk at me. It really annoyed me. "Good evening sir, I'm Jenderal Takahashi. NIce to meet you" "Woow... in this such an age you already a jenderal. It's impressive." "Thank you sir and by the way I guess I have to go back to the castle. Excuse me!" atsuko then follow me. "Wait for me! I'll join. Ne prince satou, I got to go. Excuse me."

we both walk together to the palace ball room. during the walk we have chat.

"Minami?why you just keep silent all the way?"

"It's nothing atsuko. Better me hurry. It seem the King wants to annouce something." I keep walking , not too statisfy with my answer atsuko look pissed of and blog my way.

"NO! You Lie!Tell me what happend minami?" I sigh "Nothing atsuko. Let's just go hurry to the ball room." I grab her hand and walk toward the ball room. As we arrive in front of the door I let her hand go and going in. We approach the King.

"Owh, Atsuko my daughter where have you been?"

"I'm just walking around the garden and have a chat with prince satou in there."

"that great! you have met him then. how is my son."

"he is a nice prince."

then King Maeda said that "So, it's set. You'll be enggage with Prince satou then atsuko." I shock atsuko even more shock she then scream so loud "WHAT? I DONT WANT TO BE ENGGAGE!" she then run leaving the ball room. the king stunned and look at me. "I'll go after her Your highnest. Excuse me." the king knows I and atsuko is a bestfriend so he let me go after her. But if he knows I love her I could get punished. It doesnt matter now. Now I should go after her. I search everywhere but not found. Then I search in the balcony at the old chamber and I found her.

"atsuko..."

"why minami? why? why couldnt I free to decide what I want. I dont want to be enggage."

I come forward , sit beside her and hold her hand "why you dont wanna be enggage?" she look down and said "I have someone that I love."

what?who is this person. it hurt when you know that someone you love is loving another person. but you cant be selfish right. I guess it's okay as long as the one that we love happy. "so, who is this lucky person? may I know it?" I try to look at her and then she lift up her face. we stare at each other then she cup my face with both of her hand. smile at me suddenly her soft lips pressed into mine. I try to control myself but I cant. I kiss her back passionately. feel every inch in her lips. does it means she love me. the kiss must ended coz we need air to breathe. I look at her.

"The one that I love is already beside me all this is in front of me now. "

"Is it true? I'm not dreaming right? You love me?" she then move closer and kiss me again "Is that havent proven it yet?"

I then hug her tightly "You choose me over a prince?" "I choose you because you are my prince. I love you minami"

"I love you too atsuko."

we then separate and I talk to her "I'll go talk to the king. I'll tell him that I love you. I'll be your suitor." "but, you could have been punished." "I'll do anything for you atsuko. I'm yours." I smile at her and we both come to meet the king. I collect my guts to said it to the king but before I wanna to tell her a messanger come in hurry and frightened.

"YOUR HIGHNEST, YOUR HIGHNEST! JENDERAL! IT'S EMERGANCY!"

"What is it?"

"It's bad sir, the enemy are attacking,you should go back to the camp now."

"WHAT?" It annoyed me but I have to go back coz it my duty. I order koji-san to prepare my stuff and go to be ready. "Koji-san please prepare everything. I'll set up from here. We excuse ourself your highnest." Before I go I look at her. I whispered 'I'll be back' she noded and I go back to inn.

*********************************************************  
><strong><br>****In the other place**

"So, this is the guy! you payed us to kill him?"

"Yess, finished him right away and dont let anyone know about it. make him vanish." a man with a black robe said. His face is covered with the hood so assains cant see his face.

"It's piece a cake. Just tell me where is he know." the assasins ask

"he'll be back to the camp near the hill. there have been a war in there. you should disguise as one off the enemy soldier. It should be easier to kill him."

"as your wish sir. hahahahahahahahaha..." then the assasin leave the man

"you'll be dead for sure Takahashi!"

**************************************

**at the inn**

"Koji-san , have you prepare my armor?"

"Yes master. I already prepare it. It's in your room"

"Okay, I'll get change then. wait for me outside. look the situation"

"yes master!"

I then go to my room to change my cloth into my armor as I change my cloth I feel someone hug me from behind and I could recognose the warmest. It's my sweet princess who hold me from behind.

"atsuko, let me go. I wanna to change my armor."

"you promise you never leave me. I'm afraid something would happend to you."

I turn around and hug her. "nothing gonna happend to me coz I could feel you everywhere. You will always be with me to right? I promise as soon I finish this wok I'll back to the palace and talk to the king. would you wait for me?" she release her hand from me and sit in my bed whether I cange my cloth.

"By the way, are you alone coming here?" "Nope, I'm with noro and meetan -san." "owg, I see. they will alwyas protect you." "I know! they love already like a big sister to me."

when I'm ready I approach her and give her a quick hug and deep kiss. she smile and we both go out. We separate and I go right away to the camp.

************************************************************

as I arrive all the soldier is already in their position. Just wait for my command to attack.

"JENDERAL! JENDERAL IS COMING GUYS! YEEEAAAAAAAH..."

"OKAY! ARE YOU READY ALL?"

"YEAAAAAAH..."

"NOOOOWWWWW CHAAAAAARRRRRGEEEEEE!"

with that my soldier began to attack. the enemy's soldiers are more than us but my soldier manage to handle it. now my attention is to their leader. If I could take him down the soldier will withdrawn my themself. the leader see me and try to escape. I try to chase him and I arrive in the end of the cliff. I go down from my horse and check the condition. then I met this two soldiers. They try to kill me. Their skill is above the ordinary soldier. It's strange. I fight them and they manage injuring my left hand whether the othe manage to knock me down. suddenly there is a man. so familiar. but i cant see his face coz he is wearing a hood. He kill that 2 soldiers.

"Who are you? Are you try to save me?" I cant move coz my leg a bit hurt. he approach me and suddenly push me in to the cliff. luckky I manage to hold on the rock so I dont fall. he then remove the hood and I shock what I have seen.

"so, the great jenderal takahashi could be in trouble to hah? hahahaha"

"Why are you here and what do you want?"

"what do I want? I wanna to kill you takahashi." I frowned at what he had said. "If I could get rid of you Princess Maeda will be mine and also the kingdom. I'll rule the ..." he move forward and then try to let go my grab from the stone. "bye...bye...jenderal" he stamp my hand and finally it let go and all went black.

***************************************************

The enemy's soldiers finally give up and retreat.

"YEAH WE WIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" the soldiers shout with a joy.

"Wait!Guy's have you seen Jenderal?" koji-san ask "The last thing I know he chase the enemy's leader koji-san."

"Koji-san, I found a horse track in here." "Follow it." they follow the track and it ended in the cliff. All koji-san found are his master sword and a piece of his master cloth.

"Is Jenderal Dead? Koji-san?" one of the soldier ask "NO! JENDERAL NOT DEAD UNTIL I COULD FOUND THE BODY." koji-san shout.

"Now let's go back to the palace. I'll give your hignest a report."

******************************************************************

"Your Hignest I came to give a report" koji give a bow to king maeda where beside him he also can see princess maeda. "Owgh, koji-san. how is the situation now." "We succed in retreating the enemy your highnest." the king looks happy "That's great. so now where is Jenderal Takahashi? usually he is the one who report to me." koji-san dont know how to said it specially there is princess maeda in there. "uhm...aa...err... about the jenderal..." koji silent for a moment "we... havent found him." koji look down "what do you mean you havent found him?" koji look down couldnt see at the small princess eyes. "During the battle jenderal chase the enemy's leader and we didnt keep an eye to him then after the battle he was found nowhere until we finally find his horse track then..." koji silent. the princess come forward koji and shake his body "then what koji-san? then what?" "then... we..we just found a piece of the jenderal torn cloth with blood and his degger near the cliff." the princess shock. she just stand in her place "No...no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" the princess shout and it can be heard all around the palace. "Calm down princess! We havent found anything yet. We didnt find his body. I'm believe he still alive." koji try to calmdown the fragile little Princess. "So, it means he still alive right?" the princess look at koji. "I'm sure he still alive princess." the King approach her daughter. he knows how sad her daughter is. The jenderal is her bestfriend. "Calmdown darling! I'll order all the people in the palace to search for him. I'm sure he is alright." The princess look at her father and hug her "really? Thank you very much father." then the king give them an order "Now listen to me! I order you all to look forward jenderal Takahashi!"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

******************************************************************

**somewhere**

'_urgh...why my body so hurt. all I could remember the last thing is that asshole try to kill me. but wait, is it suppose to be that I'm dead now. I fall from the cliff. where am I now?_' I then try to open my eyes and look around. I'm in a room. I for my body to stand and suddenly someone coming.

"Hey! Dont move so much. You are teribly injured. Your right leg and left hand is a bit broken."

"uhm... excuse me, where am I? and who are you?" I ask her as grabing my injured hand. "Owgh, I'm sorry I havent introduced myself. My name is Oshima Yuko. I found you near the beach." "what? beach?" suddenly a man come in "Yoo, yuko where should I place this lumber."

"ah, sorry for trouble you. Please just place it there." the man then place the lumber near the chimney. He then look at me and greet me "Owgh, Hi there. finally you are awake. You've been unconcious for about 3 days." "what? 3 days?" '_shimatta, I have unconcious for that long. atsuko must be worried about me. and the most important thing is I have to save her from that guy._'

"Hey! are you alright? it seem something bothering you?" the man ask. "ah, sorry, but I have to go now." I try to stand up but it's so painfull. "Yoooo? dont push yourself." oshima san then help me to have a sit. "well, I know we have just meet but could you tell us what bothering you? maybe we can help you." the man asked me and I just keep silent. "owgh, maybe you havent known me. My name is Riku. I'm..." before he could finish his sentence oshima san cut it "and he is my protector and my fiance. isn't it ri-kun" the man blush "oh, come on yuko dont start again." looking at them I remember the when I with atsuko and I chuckkle.

"Hey, what so funny?" riku-san asked "It's fun when you could be with the one that you love." oshima-san and riku-san then look at me "what happend? you could tell me if you want." _I guess I'll tell them. I then explain and told them about everything. I dont know why but somehow I could trust them._ "ah, so that what happend. no wonder you wanna go back in hurry. by the way we have introduce ourself. You havent even tell us your name." riku-san smile to me "Oh, I'm sorry how rude I'm. My name is Takahashi Minami. I'm from Maeda's Kingdom." they both look suprise "he?so you are Takahashi Minami the great Jenderal from Maeda's Kingdom." riku-san and oshima-san in shock. "Well, yeah I'm the jenderal but I'm not that good." "hahahaha... sasuga from the great jenderal. always down to earth."

then suddenly oshima-san asked me "by the way, could you told us the guy name that trying to kill you?" I silent for a moment "His Name is Satou Takeru." "WHAT?" they both in shock. "did I said something wrong?" both of them look each other and then oshima-san approach me "You mean Prince Satou from the Satou's Kingdom." "eh? you know him?" suddenly there is a change in riku-san expression "How could I forget him?" he clunch his fist and oshima-san hold his hand to make he calm. "well, actually takahashi-san, we are both from satou's kingdom. I'm a doctor that handling the King Medicine." "Yeah, and I'm the king personal Guard. That prince malign us. He said that I try to kill the King." I shock "What? why is he doing that?"

"it coz he try to help me takahashi-san. The prince ask me to give a medicine that the king not suppose to consume. I refuse it and he expeled us to this area where no one know." "but why? why he tries to kill the king?" I ask them "It because he is not the king's son. He is the King's nephew but he already been adopted and finally become his son." hearing this is so much for me. I couldn't let atsuko with him around the palace. "I got to go now." I rush go forward to the door.

"Wait takahashi-san! you can go in such this situation. you need to recover first. I know you must be worried coz your lover and maybe the whole kingdom is in danger but in this condition you couldn't do anything." _yeah, oshima-san is right. what I suppose to do now?_ "Uhm... I got a better Idea takahashi-san. You recover yourself first and then we both will accompany you to go back to the kingdom. how about that?" riku-san said it as across his hand and look at me "yeah, we both can help you." oshima-san try to encourage me. I look at them and smile "Thank you very much oshima-san , riku-san" "That's what I like. by the way you can call me riku it's to formal to added -san in front of my name." "yeah, you can also call me yuko we are friend now right." "Okay then, you two call me minami. how is it?" "It will be rest so you could recover."

so it almost 2 weeks since I'm here. Here in yuko and riku place. Each day I try my best to get better and finally in the third week I already fully amaze by the quick recover that I get through. they both happy for me. then after I fully recover 3 of us begin our journey. They accompany me to go back to the Maeda's Kingdom. each day I always think about her. The One that I love. I wonder how is she now. Please God I beg you protect her.

We have gone for 4 days now. Soon we will arrive at the palace. We are heading deep in the jungle. In there someone stop us.

"Yoooo! Hold right there." we stop our move and look a round to finding who is talking. Then from the tree a man appear. "Give me all of your stuff then everything will be fine." "Who are you?" I ask him and try to act usual. "Dont you know us? We are bandits in here. I bet you are from the other place." "Well, we totally new in her except the man in front of you." riku say and pointed at me.

the man in front of me look confuse "what? who the hell are you?" "My name is Takahashi... Takahashi Minami." the man in front of me frowned. "What? You are the Great Jenderal Takahashi? But he already dead." I sigh at his word "So, everyone think I'm already dead isn't it." "Well, is not like that, they havent found the body yet. I cant believe that you are jenderal takahashi until you show me some prove in here." the man think for a moment in front of me "If I'm not wrong, all family member of the great jenderal Takahashi have a tatto on his back. show me."

I just smiling to him and open my cloth there I show him my Mark. "WOOOAAAAAAAAA! You are really Jenderal Takahashi. I'm sorry sir." I come approach him "It's Okay. I've been gone so long since that accident. So by the way what is your name?" "Oh, My name is Kuu and actually I have a friend here. Yooo Guy's come out!" there 2 more men appear "I have heard all. Hi there my name is Sayaka." "And I'm Sae." "Nice to meet you all guys." I greet them. "and by the way this are my friends Yuko and Riku."

"So where are you going now takahashi-san?" kuu aske me "please call me minami! I have to go hurry to the palace. I must save the kingdom!" both sae n sayaka just silent. I know there are something wrong. Sayaka approach me "Well, there've been a trouble minami. You must be wondered why there are a thieft in this Jungle right ? we do this to help the other." I look at him "Other?" "Yeah! Actually we are also from the Maeda's kingdom." "I , Sae and Kuu are a Blacksmith." I frowned at what he have said , he then just continue "Since you are gone , everyone in the kingdom have try to find you. Even the princess. All I heard everyday she pray at the Church wishes you to hurry back."

_I'm sorry atsuko_ "Then what happend next? how everything could turn around this?" now sae turns to speak "Acouple days after you dissapear The prince from Satou's kingdom attack the Palace. Everyone said it because the princess refuse to Marry him. But the truth is he wants to take over the Maeda's Kingdom. He even put his own father in a underground jail."

_what the heck is this man_ "keep on going sae. I wanna know everything." sae continue to speak "the bad part is He has Captured King Maeda's and force the princess to marry him in order to free the King." I shock and I shout "WHAT? SO WHAT HAPPEND NEXT?" "The princess refuse but the prince began to torture the king in the underground jail. So that finally the princess agree."

"NOOOOOO! IT"S MY FAULT!" kuu approach me and talk to me "I know you are princess lover minami. But it's havent late. The wedding is 2 days from now. We could attack the palace before or at the time the wedding. It should hold him and we can take our Palace back," Hearing what kuu said make me more calm. "Thanks God." I feel relieve "Take it easy minami. We will help you and also the other people." sae told me and smile "Actually we gain a force to attack that mean prince. All your soldier are with us. Now let come to us to our base and discuss the strategy."

I and my friends follow them to the base. In there I could see koji-san and my other soldiers. They all happy to see their Jenderal still alive. So, for this one day they prepare and they will attack the palace on the wedding day.

_Wait for me Atsuko!_

**In the Palace**

"Princess! Tomorrow is your wedding day!"

"I know that Noro-san. But you know that this is under my will." _I'm sorry minami. I have to do this!_ the princess only look at her necklace then suddenly her other maid come in secretly to her room to tell her the information.

"Meetan-san what happend?"

"I dont know this is true or not but I heard Jenderal is already back."

"what? are you sure?"

"definatly princess!"

_Minami, you come. Please save me!_

**The next day**

"Okay guys! Are you all ready!"

"YESS JENDERAL!"

"Okay, now we still stick with the strategy we have prepare before. IS EVERYTHING CLEAR!"

"YESS JENDERAL!"

we then hurry go to the palace. kuu have found the information that the wedding is almost started. I must hurry. I have to save my lover. soon we arrive at the front gate. Sae lead the army to breakthrough the gate. It's only take a couple a minute then we can pass it. sayaka have take care of the palace. All the soldier have been take it down and there only our soldier that in disguise. yuko is in the base take care for the injured soldier whether riku is with me.

*******************************************

**Atsuko POV**

"Princess! everything is ready!" the maid said.

"Yes, thank you! I'll be right there."

_I walk through the door. All my life time I always dream to wearing this wedding gown, I suppose to be happy but it is not what I feel. Today is my wedding but it under my will. I wanted to meet him. I wanna to feel his presence. The one that I love. I wanna be with you minami.___

_I come down from the stairs. I look around and everyone is cheering for me. But the truth I'm craying. I face the groom but it's not you.__  
><em>

"Okay now let's begin the ceremony" the priest said

_Now I will said the oath. It's a sacre oath. I just wanted to said to the one I love. Yesterday I heard that you come. But I dont know it is true / not. then the ceremony start. the man in front of me said his oath but I know it's all just lie. now my turn to said it. I not dare to said it but I have and when I wanna to open my mouth...__  
><em>

"HOLD THERE! I OBJECT WITH THIS WEDDING! DONT YOU DARE TO CONTINUE THIS PRIEST!"

_the familiar voice. the voice that I miss so much. He is there. the one that I love come to save me.___

_finally you come. I've been waiting for you.___

_"Minami"__  
><em>

*********************************************************

"Minami! The wedding almost started. You go ahead I'll catch up with you later. I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure riku?" I ask him as fighting with the front guard "I'm sure, you go ahead with kuu."

I noded and breakthrough to the door. I shout so loud

"HOLD THERE! I OBJECT WITH THIS WEDDING! DONT YOU DARE TO CONTINUE THIS PRIEST!"

I look around and I found my beloved princess standing there with the unknown man. My blood boiled and I 'm in the really high temper now. Looking at me the prince hurry grab my princess and hostage her.

"SATAOU! DONT EVER YOU TRY TO HURT HER!" I shout at him and he just smile

"My...my...my...so you havent dead yet takahashi! I'm impress."

then riku come in "Yoooo prince, still remember me!" the prince frowned in shock "You! how come you can be in here?"

riku grin at him "I'm just helping a friend."

"Release the princess satou! dont ever think to call the guard coz the guard in the palace already take down. now they all ours." kuu smirk at him. He pissed off and let go the princess.

"I still have the hostage in the underground jail" sayaka apear with all the prisons. "owgh sorry to dissapointed you prince but if you mean this people, I already release them all." there standing King Maeda and King Satou

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER!"

"I'M NOT YOUR TRUE SON REMEMBER!" he just laugh and the he take out his sword "OKAY, NOW COME HERE TAKAHASHI FIGHT ME!"

I accept his chalance and we fighting. his sword skill not bad good. I didnt use my sword to hit him. I use it just to block his sword. then finally I manage to punch him but he counter me with his punch. It hit me. We then let go our sword and fight with bare hands. It's a long fight but finally I could beat him. atsuko then approach me but then I could see the prince got up and take out his knife , run toward atsuko. I grabs her and make myself as her shield to block the stabbing. His knife go through my flesh. riku hurry grab satou then beat him. now he is beat up.

"NOOOOOO! MINAMI!" atsuko hold me in her hand. try to support me

"Finally I can meet you atsuko! Sorry for coming late." I speak with a low voice

"BAKA! why you do that? I dont wanna lose you minami. please stay with me!" I could hear her sad voice. "Shhhh... don...dont cry! I'll be fine atsuko, dont worry! I'll keep my promise to you. I'm not gonna go anywhere I'm yours! " I wipe her tear in her cheek and smile

"Now, I'll talk to the King!" King maeda approach me "Your highnest! I..I..wanna tell you that I love your daughter and I wanna her to be mine and I'll be her's. wou...would you accept that?" the king look at me "I have already known it for a long time takahashi-san. But I'm not admit that. You got my approval. I blessing you two." "Thank you your highnest."

I look at her and give her a gentle smile "Now, Wou..wou..would uurrrght..." The blood come out from my mouth I could hear atsuko screaming

"It's...it's... okay atsuko! Now let me start over.'" everyone look at us and I take out something from my pocket. It's a ring, an enggagement ring that specially I request kuu to make me and he manage to make it fast. "Would you marry me atsuko?" finally I can propose her. she cries and hug me "I will...I accept it... I wanna become your wife!" then I could hear kuu said "Hey, the priest is in here why dont you two marry now." everyone nodded and I look at her waiting for her approval and she also nodded. The priest approach us and begin the ceremony. We said the oath and I insert the ring to her fingers and she insert the other to my fingers. we then share a kiss. then I feel asleep and all I could hear is yuko voice.

**********************************************************

I try to open my eyes and when I open it I could see an angle face sleeping beside me. I smile and not dare to wake her up. I just staring and admire it. suddenly my princess no my angle open her eyes.

"Good Morning Princess!" I greet her and give her a gentle smile. She stare at me and then hug me tightly

"Minami! Finally you awake! You BAKA! I'm afraid that I would lose you. You so mean." I hug her back "I'm sorry atsuko I make you worried." we look at each other. then I heard someone open the door. It's Yuko.

"eh? Minami? you have awake!" she then go out then shouting that I have awaken. everybody then go to my room. Sae, sayaka, Kuu and riku then approach me and hug me.

"Finally you wake up! We all have been worried."

"Yeah, kuu right! It's not funny we will lose our great Jendera right sayaka."

"Yupz, that's right sae." sayaka nodded "You also have make your wife worried." I look at atsuko and realize that we have been married. She blush furiously and then I hold her hand. The king come and approach me.

"How is my son in law news today?" "Your Highnest!" "No, you are my son in law you should call me father."

"Yes father. I'm sorry!" he smile at me "That's good. Now after you recover I'll make a proper wedding ceremony for you and In there I'll give you my throne. You will rule this kingdom. I'll retire. I'm sure you could do that minami." "I'll do my best father." "thats really good. I'm glad to hear that."

"So what happend during I unconcious?" I ask them and kuu reply "well, that prince is expelled to the far...far away island. King Satou back to his kingdom, I, sae n sayaka now back to our life as palace blacksmith then riku n yuko are charge for the palace army and medic."

I'm glad everything is in order now. atsuko hold my hand and smile at me "Well, I guess I'll go back to my room now." the king said , and before he left he said something "and one more thing minami!" I look at him in confuse "Please give a grandchild." he left then chuckle whether me and atsuko blush. everyone in the room also chuckle. I scracth my head and look at atsuko.

"Well, we will be going to guys! they need time to be alone too." yuko said as she grabs riku hands and clinging to him.

"Ah yeaaah... we better get going. I dont wanna to disturb anything..." kuu said with a teasing look at me.

"Okay minami we go first! see you later." they then go out my room and there now only me and atsuko.

Atsuko come loser to me , sit beside me in my bed and our eyes meet. She then wraped her hand around my neck and then her lips pressed into mine. I could taste every single part of her lips. It's so sweet and soft. she kisses me passionately and it full of love. My hand then move by it's own. tracing all around her body. feel the soft of her skin.I then wraped my hand around her wrist. her hand then go through me neck caresing my back. it then go through my chest and I could feel she try to unbottoning my cloth. she unbotton the first botton then the second. suddenly my room door open and we hurry ended the kiss and seperated. it's noro-san

"eh?" she look us in shock and try to cover her face with both of her hands.

"ergh... sorry for disturbing princess! I got my way now please continue!" she then close the door and run hurry left my room.

we stare at each other and laugh.

"ahahaha... did you she her face? she looks shock."

"yeah... I could see how red her cheek is."

"well, wait here. It's better I lock the door first." I walk forward to the door of my room,lock it then come back to sit beside atsuko.

"Now... no one could we continue?" I smirk at her.

"Minami hentaiiiiii!" she try to hit me with her hand. I then grabs her hand and pushed her to the bed.

"Now you cant move princess" I smile at her and she pout.

"heee? what with that pout?" I look at her "Because You grab me like this right now." I just laugh at her. she smile then we kiss again. now it more intense. I then kisses around her neck. and I could hear small moans from her. she grabs my head and pull it up to and kiss my lips again.

"You are mine minami. I love you!"

"It will always be and You also mine Atsuko. I love you!"

then the rest you know what happend.

Fin~

=====================================================================================


End file.
